


post-mortem chocolate

by jaggedwolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaggedwolf/pseuds/jaggedwolf
Summary: No humming tonight, he’s decided. The kids are asleep, Rose has headed to bed, and Kanaya hasn’t suddenly started liking humming in recent years. He doesn’t think so, anyway. Hard to keep up with changing tastes in these times.
Relationships: John Egbert & Kanaya Maryam





	post-mortem chocolate

John almost starts humming as he stirs the saucepan. It’s the thing you do when making hot chocolate, or at least the thing Dad did. The first time John did it without thinking on Earth-C, he whooshed himself five feet back from the stove into some chairs. Pretty silly of him!

No humming tonight, he’s decided. The kids are asleep, Rose has headed to bed, and Kanaya hasn’t suddenly started liking humming in recent years. He doesn’t think so, anyway. Hard to keep up with changing tastes in these times.

John returns to the small kitchen table. From the other side, Kanaya’s gaze whips from a distant wall to the two mugs he places between them.

“It’s hot chocolate.” John takes a sip. It scalds his tongue, and he hisses.

“I am aware,” she finally says, not meanly. Kanaya shifts the mug closer to herself. “The last time I had some, it was you who made it. Many years ago.”

“Heh.” He doesn’t remember that. Even while making it, he couldn’t remember if there was a troll version of it that Karkat had told him about, or if it was some other similarity he’d forgotten. He’s forgotten a lot of stuff about trolls. Zoning out of everything kinda has that effect. “It’s been a big day.”

He’s said that already. Kanaya’s eyes dart towards the door Rose left through only a few minutes ago, and John doesn’t really know why she hasn’t followed.

He doesn’t want to prod Kanaya. He can prod Rose. Later, after they’ve rescued her and Jade’s secret daughter that no one else knew about till today and-blargh, he does know why Kanaya’s still sitting here. He tries thinking about how he’d feel if Roxy had told him she had a secret kid back when they were married.

...That isn’t useful. He’d probably have shrugged like he had shrugged at most everything else. Honestly, today it’s hard to think about “kid” and anything other than the spark in Harry Anderson’s eyes when asked to help redesign his god tier outfit.

John understands Dad’s pranks better than he ever has before.

“It has been very eventful,” Kanaya says. “Though you seem content with those events.”

John realizes he’s been grinning dopily. He grins wider. “Harry Anderson, he’s quite the kid! Did you know he put his sewing scissors on his strife specibus?”

Kanaya smiles, pointy teeth bared. “That is a versatile choice.”

They talk about the kids, Kanaya’s mug untouched, and John thinks maybe he’s helping. He’s got nothing to say about marriage to Kanaya, but the kids? Yeah, he can talk about these kids.


End file.
